Metropolis/Metropolis
Metropolis is the first issue of the comic series of the same name. Transcript A man in a hat gets out of a car and looks at a building in front of him. The man takes his hat off, revealing him to be a robot. Three identical robots stand by the side. He hands his hat, his coat, and his car keys to them before walking up to a police robot outside of the building. *'Hunter:' So, what's going on? *'Police-Bot: '''Hunter, thank god you're here, there's a robot standing on the roof of the building with enough explosives to take out the whole thing. Every time we try to get close to him he pulls out the detonator and threatens to push it. *'Hunter: What caused the guy to snap? *'Police-Bot: '''We have no idea, all we could find out about him is that he was a salesman who was known for being a bit of a space cadet. *'Hunter: 'A space cadet, huh? an easy target for pranks, jokes, so on and so forth. Probably wouldn't take it anymore and glitched himself. What are his demands? *'Police-Bot: 'He isn't giving us any, all he's told us is that he's going to blow the building up *'Hunter: Huh, usually Glitchers ask for something. Tell me, what's going on with his eyes? *'Police-Bot:' The moment we came in, one of them burst and the other is changing colors rapidly. *'Hunter: '''Damn, he's far down the rabbit hole... this might be a hard one... It cuts to on top of the building, where the Glitcher is standing on the edge, looking at the city with the detonator in his hand. Hunter is seen opening a door, which creeks and attracts the Glitcher's attention, showing off the detonator. *'Glitcher:' Come any closer and I swear to god, I will take you and this entire place with me! *'Hunter:' Hey, hey, it's fine, I know that you're probably very scared and confused at the moment but I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk. *'Glitcher: Alright, but one wrong move and I'll kill you and every single person here! *'''Hunter: I'm already well aware of that... listen, tell me, what's your name? *'Glitcher: '''Why the hell would I tell the likes of you my name!? *'Hunter: Okay, okay, you're right, I'm sorry. But can you please tell me why you are doing this? *'''Glitcher: I've been pushed around my entire life... now it's my time to do the pushing!! The Glitcher attempts to push the button. *'Hunter:' No! no, no, listen! I know that you're angry, but no one in this building has done anything to you! what would killing so many innocent people do to help you? The Glitcher is seen obviously considering what Hunter just said but his good eye sparks and he instantly goes back to his usual state. *'Glitcher': I know your type, the moment I put down this button you'll load me full of bullets! put down your gun!! Hunter pulls out a gun and puts it on the ground before putting his hands in the air and beginning to approach the Glitcher. *'Hunter:' That spark in your eye, what was that? *'Glitcher:' This body is useless, all it does now is spark and malfunction. *'Hunter (IN*): '''His body malfunctions? maybe the glitch isn't in his brain... *Internal Narration. *'Hunter:' What if I get you a new body? all it would take is a call and I could get someone up here to transfer your mind into a new model. Any model of your choosing. Think about it, you could be the person of your dreams! The Glitcher stares at Hunter, who looks at the Glitcher in fearful anticipation. Sadly, the Glitcher pulls the detonator back up and gets ready to push it. *'Hunter:' Wait! *'Glitcher: There's no point now. Even if I transfer to a new body, it'll still be me in there. The Glitcher closes his eyes and braces for death only to hear a loud bang. By the time he opens his eyes, he's been shot in the chest and is flying off the building. Hunter is revealed to have another gun which was on the other side of his belt. He picks up his other gun and walks back outside the building, revealing a large group of police-bots is gathered around the destroyed body of the Glitcher, which has smashed into nothing but metal and oil. * '''Police-Bot: Damn... It smash-cuts to the chief of police smashing down a large stack of paperwork in front of Hunter. *'Chief:' You killed him. *'Hunter:' I killed him... *'Chief: '''You know what that means. *'Hunter:' Like most things in this place, it means paperwork. *'Chief:' Lots. Of paperwork. Cops don’t kill Hunter. *'Hunter:' I ended one life to save more. *'Chief: Killing should be a last resort for anyone. *'''Hunter: I did use it as my last resort. Anybody who entered the building couldn't leave in case he'd seen them and at the end of it, he seemed like he actually wanted to die and take everyone with him. *'Chief: '''Don't tell me. Tell the paper. Now. Hunter begins to write on the paper until another robot comes into the room. *'Robot: Sorry I'm late, Chief Ox-Arms. *'Chief: '''Ah, wonderful, Fifty-Fifty. I almost forgot you were coming today. *'Hunter: 'I'm sorry, who are you? *'Fifty-Fifty: 'My name is Fifty-Fifty, sir! I'm a part of a new unit model meant to protect and serve! Wait a second, you’re Hunter! *'Hunter: 'I am, yes. *'Fifty-Fifty: 'Ah man, you know, when I was made the first thing they showed me were tapes of you taking down bad guys! that was a hell of a time! *'Chief: Good to see you know a bit about him. After all, he is your new partner. *'Hunter:' I'm sorry, what? *'Fifty-Fifty:' Oh man, really? awesome! *'Hunter:' I didn't realize I needed a partner. Kinda felt like I was doing good. By myself. Alone. With no friends. *'Chief:' Well, forgive me for pointing it out, but you are a rather old model and Fifty-Fifty needs an experienced bot to help him learn the ropes. We've actually got another case for the two of you. Hunter gets up. *'Hunter:' Alright then, let's-- *'Chief: '''For after... you finish your paperwork. *'Hunter: Ugh... A caption in the top left reads "one hour later" as Hunter and Fifty-Fifty are seen driving in a car. *'Hunter: '''So, do we know who the guy is, Rookie? *'Fifty-Fifty: According to this, it's a murder case. The victim lived in a small apartment building where their neighbor began complaining about a smell. The police showed up and found out the smell was... k... Klyne...? *'Hunter: '''It' a liquid chemical in robots' chests. Specifically, it's inside our Pulse, what we have instead of hearts. *'Fifty-Fifty: That makes sense since according to this the victim was stabbed in the chest six times. The victim's roommate, a man by the name of Flipper, is suspected of being the murderer, as after the murder Flipper dropped off the face of the earth. *'Hunter: '''Can I see a picture of the guy? Fifty-Fifty shows Hunter a short video of Flipper. *'Hunter: 'It's him. He did it. *'Fifty-Fifty: What? how can you tell? *'Hunter:' Eyes. *'Fifty-Fifty: '''Eyes? *'Hunter: Eyes. *'Fifty-Fifty: '''Why eyes? *'Hunter: What color are my eyes? *'Fifty-Fifty:' White. *'Hunter: '''And what color are his? *'Fifty-Fifty: Purple. *'''Hunter: That's the difference between regular robots and Glitchers. Whether something in their minds or something in their bodies, they've glitched themselves out. Whenever a robot glitches their eyes change color, and Glitchers are constantly glitching so their eyes are always another color. *'Fifty-Fifty:' Hm... this picture was taken hours before the murder, so that checks out. Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask, why does nobody call the Glitchers criminals? *'Hunter:' Because they're not criminals. Criminals are people who chose to commit crimes. No robot is programmed with the urge to commit a crime, it's caused by a glitch. Hence the name.